


She'll Make It

by TheonSugden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Hospitals, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita sits and waits for Tara to wake up, and wonders what might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Make It

“This was supposed to be over.”

Abraham used to put his arm around Rosita in moments like these, moments when they lost people ( _you’re not going to lose her_ ), but he’d kept his space after that day when he’d nearly beaten Eugene to death. The day when she’d nearly pulled her gun on him.

_Eugene made it. He’s a hero. Eugene’s a fuckin’ hero. Tara can make it too._

They were sitting in some tiny room, drinking bad coffee, like one of the old medical shows Rosita’s mother watched for the cute doctors. It was like the real world, the world they used to have, but it wasn’t. It was like the world laughing at them.

“We lost so many people to find a place like this. We were supposed to be safe. I wanna…I wanna hit somebody in the face.”

Abraham widened his eyes.

“Don’t look at me.”

She laughed the way he always used to make her laugh, the way Tara made her laugh.

“I was supposed to protect her, Abraham.”

She remembered how meek Tara had been when they’d first met her on the road to DC. How she’d resented Glenn for the way he led Tara around by the nose, not knowing why, or what a decent man Glenn would turn out to be. She liked Tara from the start. She was cute and funny and had such a spark.

“I never even got to kiss her.”

Abraham’s eyes widened for real that time.

“No - I mean, she used to joke sometimes, that if I ever wanted to try, she had dibs. And sometimes I did want to try. I don’t even know why I’m telling you - “

Abraham scratched the side of his head, trying to offer a comforting smile.

“You’re telling me ‘cos you know I’m the one who’ll make sure Eugene isn’t hiding in the closet with a video camera.”

Rosita laughed again, with less pain in her chest.

“Yep. Yep. That’s…probably about it.”

She looked down at her bad coffee again, wondering if she threw it against the wall, would they treat her as even more of an outsider than they already did. Wondered if she even gave a damn.

“She’s gonna make it, Rosita. I guaran-damn-tee it.”

Rosita nodded.

“I know. I know she is.”

She had to make it.

She had to.


End file.
